helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyocopyoco Ultra
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' January 25, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai 47th Single (2011) Next: Renai Hunter 49th Single (2012) ]] "Pyocopyoco Ultra" (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ; "Ultra Chicker Chicken") is the 48th Single of Morning Musume. The single was going to be released on December 21, 2011, but postponed to January 25, 2012. This single marks the debut of the tenth generation. Tracklist CD Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Morning Musume - Pyocopyoco Ultra PV #Pyocopyoco Ultra (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ) #Kanashiki Koi no Melody (悲しき恋のメロヂィー; Sad Love Melody) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Instrumental) Limited A Tracklist #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Dance Shot Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (Dance Shot Ver.)) Limited B Tracklist #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Close-up Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (Close-up Ver.)) #10 gen Ikubo Haruna Interview (飯窪春菜; >インタビュー) #10 gen Ishida Ayumi Interview (石田亜佑美; >インタビュー) Limited C Tracklist #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Pyocopyoco Lip Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ Lip Ver.)) #10 gen Satou Masaki Interview (佐藤優樹; インタビュー) #10 gen Kudou Haruna Interview (工藤遥; >インタビュー) Single V Tracklist #Pyocopyoco Ultra (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Another Ver) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (Another Ver.)) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V Tracklist #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ) (新垣理沙 Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (道重さゆみ Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (田中れいな Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (光井愛佳 Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (譜久村聖 Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (生田衣里奈 Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (鞘師里保 Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (鈴木香音 Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Iikuba Haruna Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (飯窪春菜 Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (石田亜佑美 Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (佐藤優樹 Solo Ver.)) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ (工藤遥 Solo Ver.)) Trivia *First single in 10 years without Takahashi Ai. *"Pyocopyoco Ultra" is the opening theme in Michishige Sayumi's and Tanaka Reina's drama Suugaku♥Joushi-gakuen. *This is the second single that Mitsui Aika won't be featured in the dance shot due to injury. *"Pyoco" is an onomatopoeia word meaning to chirp or cluck like a Chick(en) or Hen in Niigaki Risa's case. *As of translated kanji the name would be "Pyoko Pyoko Ultra". But on the covers is written Pyocopyoco Ultra, so this might be the correct title. *While the regular edition has been relased in the Japan itunes store, it has yet to be relased in the U.S. itunes store. *One of the lowest selling singles since Mikan Members featured in single *5th gen: Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th gen: (Debut) Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudou Haruka Song Information *Lyrics: **Tsunku *Music: **Tsunku *Other Information **Arrangement: TBA **Chorus: **TBA 'Oricon Chart Positions' Total Reported Sales: 31,094* Price Listing *Regular Edition: 1000￥ *Limited Edition A: 1600￥ *Limited Edition B: 1600￥ *Limited Edition C: 1600￥ *Single V: 1500￥ *Event V: TBA Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases